


Cattitude

by Vampurr



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cat Sitting, DarkSparks, F/F, Fluff, Some Cuddling, and Renee missing Natalie when she goes on a trip, basically Renee trying to get Nikola to like her the entire time, just them being cute tbh, no beta reading we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampurr/pseuds/Vampurr
Summary: In between hanging out at the blonde’s apartment and fighting together in the games, it’s no surprise that Renee began to fall for the blonde. Fortunately, the feelings were mutual...All except for Nikola’s.OrRenee tries to get Natalie’s cat to warm up to her, but it certainly takes a lot of trial and error.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Cattitude

Renee wasn’t sure how to interact with any pets, let alone a cat. Hell, she wasn’t even sure if any of them really liked her. She had pet a dog here and there, but that was about the extent of her animal knowledge. And if she had ever owned one in the past, it certainly didn’t help now. 

And she certainly didn’t know how to get along with Nikola, her girlfriend’s cat. 

The first time she had met the cat, he wouldn’t come remotely near her. No amount of noises or coaxing could get the cat to come near Renee, and believe her she tried. He simply watched from afar, keeping his eyes glued to his owner and occasionally hissing at Renee, either to remind her he was still there or to taunt her. Even when Natalie had gathered him up and placed him in Renee’s arms, insisting that they had to get to know each other somehow, he hissed, landed a scratch across Renee’s arm, and quickly ran out of her arms. 

“He’s usually really friendly, I don’t know what’s gotten into him,” Natalie had told her after profusely apologizing for the scratch. She had helped clean up the scratch, completing it with a sparkly bandaid. “I guess you’re just going to have to come over here more, oui? For him to get use to you?” Natalie then joked, though there was a hopeful look in her eyes. 

Of course he’s really friendly to everyone but Renee. That’s just her luck. The voidwalker wasn’t all the surprised; it was yet another struggle she’d have to deal with. However, she just grinned through the pain and gave the girl a nod. Renee could never say no to Natalie. Besides, in theory, that made sense. 

In between hanging out at the blonde’s apartment and fighting together in the games, it’s no surprise that Renee began to fall for the blonde. Fortunately, the feelings were mutual...

All except for Nikola’s. 

“Move along, furball,” Renee muttered to the cat, narrowing her eyes. The two women were cuddled on the couch in Natalie’s apartment, Natalie almost asleep in the other woman’s arms. He was standing on a slightly cluttered coffee table, yet again watching the two. “Nat’s mine right now, you can have her later.” 

Natalie opened her eyes at that, and she couldn’t help but giggle to herself. “Sois gentil!” She exclaimed, playfully batting at her girlfriend’s arm. “No wonder he doesn’t like you if you talk to him like that, ma chéri!” She informed her girlfriend, now taking a chance to sit up much to Renee’s disappointment. She reached over to scratch the feline under his chin. A loud purr came from the cat, absolutely soaking up the attention. 

“Honestly Nat, he’s never going to like me,” Renee replied, now taking the chance to sit up too. It looked like their nap was over. “Seriously, just watch,” she continued as she reached out to pet the cat, just like Natalie had done. Instantly, he hissed at her hand and retreated back to the corner of the room. 

At that, Natalie just laughed again. She glanced over to her girlfriend, taking a moment to press a soft kiss to her cheek when the blonde saw her defeated expression. “Just give him some time, okay? I’m sure he’ll warm up to you eventually,” she reassured her, now looking over to the cat in question. He was back to staring at them. “He’s going to have to, especially since you’re my girlfriend now. Did you hear that, Nikola? You’re only going to be seeing more of Renee from here on out. Mieux vaut s’y habituer!” 

The cat just blinked at Natalie, gave another quick hiss, and ran out of the room. Renee just groaned and placed her head in her hands. 

Really, getting Natalie to like her was much easier than getting Nikola to. That was for sure. 

Hell, even any pictures of Renee that ended up in the blonde’s apartment would either be knocked over or destroyed by the cat. Natalie always griped about wanting pictures of the two of them together, but what could be done when Nikola had it out for the voidwalker? 

It didn’t matter what she did. Occasionally, she’d try by coming over with a new toy or cat treats. At first, she was convinced there was no way the cat would resist. It’s an animal; how do animals resist food or an enticing toy? Still, Nikola defied all odds. He either wouldn’t show up, instead hiding somewhere in Natalie’s bedroom, or simply flat out ignore her. 

Natalie would tell her that once Renee left, Nikolai really loved everything that the other woman had brought him. She would say he ate the treats or played with the toy like nothing before, but Renee was convinced the blonde was just trying to make her feel better. Natalie didn’t have the heart to tell her that her cat hated her, nor did she want to admit it. 

As far as Renee knew, it was always going to be this way.

... Unfortunately for Renee, Natalie wasn’t going to let that happen. 

“Natalie, I don’t know about this,” Renee mumbled, watching her girlfriend as she packed. “Nikola hates me, you know that. What if he goes on a hunger strike while you’re gone because I’m giving him the food and he then starves himself to death? Or... what if,” the other woman paused for a moment, her eyes widening. “Nat, what if he tries to kill me?” 

The blonde simply frowned at her girlfriend, though a laugh couldn’t help but escape her lips. “He’s not going to do either of those things. You’re just being dramatic,” Natalie replied, now shaking her head. “I’m only going to be gone for a few days. All you have to do is fill up his food and water bowl and spend a little time with him. I’m sure he’ll warm up to you in no time!” 

“You can tell yourself that,” Renee huffed. “The cat hates my guts.” 

Natalie went over to her girlfriend, giving her a tight hug. She was trying her best to reassure the other woman. “Try one more time, please?” She gave Renee her best puppy dog eyes and one of her signature smiles. Renee just rolled her eyes and mumbled a fine under her breath, resulting in a gleeful noise coming from the blonde. 

The blonde left the two alone that following morning. She was only going to be gone for a few days, and at first Renee didn’t think anything of it. She’d take care of the cat, and it was still the same old same old. She’d check on his food, sit down on the couch, and either be met with another hiss or a stare from a good distance away. She would stay for an hour or so, simply scrolling through her phone, before going off to do something else. 

Though, the third day she was gone, Renee began to realize that she actually... really missed Natalie. She was use to be around the blonde more often than not, whether in the games or in their spare time. She kept expecting to look over from the couch and see the blonde feverishly working at her desk. Renee would crack occasional jokes and expect that brilliant giggle of the electrician to follow, but only silence would follow. In the mornings, she’d reach around for her girlfriend only to be met with cold sheets. It had barely been three days, but it just felt so... empty without Natalie being there. 

Soon, Renee found herself stealing a shirt or two from the blonde’s closet, throwing it on over her own. They smelt like Natalie, and it made Renee feel just a little less alone. Usually, she would return back to her own room to sleep when Natalie wasn’t there, but that following night she risked sleeping in Natalie’s. Even the oddly large Nessie plush that Natalie adored came as a comfort. 

It also didn’t seem like Renee was the only one that missed Natalie too. 

Renee looked over the food bowl. The cat still hadn’t touched the dinner from last night. It looked like the voidwalker’s prophecy had come true, but she doubted this was to spite her. At least she hoped it wasn’t. 

The woman walked over and sat on the couch. Nikola was sitting on the coffee table, regarding her with his usual wary eyes. Renee stared at the cat before sighing. Weirdly enough, maybe the cat would understand. 

“So you miss her too, huh?” she said, now flopping onto couch. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Me too, Nikola. Me too. I didn’t know you could miss someone this much until, well, I met her.” 

Instead of a hiss, there came a loud meow. 

“Yeah? You too?” Renee continued on with her rambling. “I knew you would get it. There’s just something about Natalie, isn’t there?” She gave another sigh. “I mean, what’s not to love? She’s the cutest girl out there... got the cutest smile and her laugh is just... adorable.” 

Renee could hear the soft patter of paws jumping onto the couch. She didn’t dare open her eyes and chose to continue talking to the cat, but she couldn’t help but begin to grow hopeful. 

“And she’s so smart, like crazy smart, and she’s kind and caring... Still could fuck someone up with a sniper though, better watch out,” she kept going on and on. “Yeah, Nikola... I’d say we both are pretty lucky to have Natalie in our lives, aren’t we?” 

Another meow, but this time it sounded even louder. She could feel a new soft pressure on her chest. Could it be? 

Renee risked opening her eyes at this point, and a smile snuck onto her face. Nikola had settled on top of her chest, staring Renee right in the eyes. He meowed again, almost as if he was beckoning her to continue. 

“Hey, that is one thing we do have in common,” Renee quietly said. She risked raising a hand to pet the cat’s face, and surprisingly he moved into the touch, emitting a purr. “We both love Natalie, don’t we?” Another loud purr. 

Maybe the two weren’t so different after all. 

~~~

Natalie slowly pushed the door open to her apartment. She had gotten back much later in the day than she had anticipated, but she told Renee it was fine to go back to her own room and leave Nikola alone. She’d see her in the morning, much to the joy of a very relieved sounding Renee. 

“Nikola, I’m back!” She softly called, expecting the cat to come running up to her. He almost always did when she got back to her apartment, yet no cat came this time. Natalie raised her eyebrows, and she placed her bags down next to her. The blonde walked further into the room before stopping near the couch. 

“Nikola? Nikola, where are you- oh!” Natalie began to call again, but she abruptly stopped. Her eyes had fallen to the couch. A smile began to grow on her face, and she frantically began to dig out her phone. Oh, this just had to be capture. 

Renee was asleep on the couch, bundled up in one of Natalie’s sweaters, with a sleeping Nikola in her arms. Both were cuddled together, and it looked like Nikola had snuck his way underneath the voidwalker’s scarf for a little extra warmth. The blonde quickly snapped a picture with her phone, smiling to herself. 

Finally, she had a picture to keep of the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I wrote this again for an anon in tumblr; they wanted a fic with Wraith interacting with Wattson’s cat, so I obliged! Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> And of course, if you have any prompts for darksparks, hit up my tumblr giraffe-lesbian, especially any fluffy ones! Can’t promise they’ll get written but I’ll certainly try!


End file.
